50 First Titan Dates
by itxprincessxlala
Summary: Slade has somehow erased Starfire's memory and now it's up to Robin to bring it back and help her to remember the one person she once loved. rs plzr&r [complete]
1. Memory Lost

So heya peoplez! Okay, well, I was watching a movie that I quite enjoy… I watched it on an airplane trip to Japan… 50 First Dates… and I was just watching it again tonight… So I decided to do a story based on it because I thought it could sort of relate to what would happen… so.. drop by a review when you're done! Thanks a lot!

Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own teen titans…

50 First Titan Dates:

"Slade," Robin said with ice dripping from the name.

"Robin, Robin, Robin. How have you been?" the familiar voice said.

"Why are you here?" Robin asked the voice. He turned to face him. So did Slade.

"Just to catch up, Robin. I mean, we haven't talked since the supposedly end of the world now have we?" Slade said innocently.

"Answer my question. Why are you here and what do you want?" Robin said.

"I just want one thing. To make your life pure misery, Robin. I want you to suffer like I have… and as far as my plans are concerned, I know something you don't," Slade said. He gave an evil smile.

"What!" Robin demanded.

"Robin, you will lose the most important thing… or rather… person… in your life," Slade said his smiling spreading wider, if it ever could.

"What are you going to do?" Robin asked him. Uncertainty crept into his voice. He wondered if Slade would truly take away… take away…

"Starfire," Slade finished his thought, "And you're not going to stop me."

"Wanna bet!" Robin demanded rushing at him. Slade snapped his fingers. Two robotic figures came and charged at Robin. They pushed him against the wall and held him so he couldn't escape.

"Let me go!" Robin yelled. But Slade ignored him and walked in the direction of Titans Tower.

It was 3 in the morning. All the other titans had been asleep, but Robin had sensed something. He had been caught up with fighting Slade and he was the only titan awake, meaning that Robin had nobody that could help him. Worse yet, he didn't have anybody that could save Starfire.

Titans tower:

Slade walked into the room. It was dark, but his eyes allowed him to adapt to it. He looked around and saw a sleeping figure on the large bed. Her breathing was steady and her innocent face stayed the same although she was asleep. Slade looked at her. He reached into a bag he had brought with him and stealthily took out an injection. The girl on the bed stirred slightly as he injected something into her arm. He then smiled.

"Robin, you couldn't stop me," Slade said with a smirk. He turned back and walked out of Titans Tower without Cyborg's security devices coming out.

"Let him go," Slade said. The two robotic figures led Robin to the door and threw him out, slamming the door behind him. Normally, Robin would be pounding on the door demanding Slade to open the door, but he had to check on what Slade had done to Star. He ran back to Titans Tower and entered in the digits to get in. He let himself in. It was already 6 in the morning, and Cyborg and Raven were most likely already awake. They woke up early and not to Robin's surprised, stared at him when he came in.

"Where's Star?" he gasped as he tried to take a breath.

"Sleeping. Where were you?" Cyborg asked him. He was in the kitchen making eggs.

"Fighting Slade," Robin said running to Star's room.

"Wait where are you-" Raven began and got up to chase after Robin.

"Slade said he did something to Star," Robin said. He knocked on the door. Nobody answered. He then turned to the pad by her door. Entering a four-digit code, the door opened and Robin, Cyborg, and Raven all walked in. There, sleeping was Starfire.

"Star?" Robin asked gently shaking her awake. The alien opened her eyes. She instantly looked confused.

"Who… who are you?" Starfire said getting up from her bed. She looked around, "Where... am I?"

"Wh-what?" Robin asked her. What had Slade done to her.

"Star, I'm Robin. And this is Cyborg, and Raven. Remember? We're the teen titans… we fight crime," Robin tried to explain. Cyborg and Raven were to speechless to talk. They merely nodded.

"Who is the teen titans? And… Robin? I… I have no memory that I have met you before. And, why are you standing right by my bed?" Starfire said. Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then turned to Cyborg and Raven.

"Slade must've taken her memory!" Robin said.

"No… if Slade took her memory… she wouldn't know who she was. She knows she Starfire. She must have lost memory of _us_," Raven explained to him in a low whisper.

"No… she can't… she couldn't have forgotten us," Robin muttered mainly to himself. He then turned back to Starfire.

"Star… do you remember? Don't you remember? Me, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg?" Robin said. The sweet innocent alien girl shook her head.

"I am sorry, but I have no remembrance of you," Starfire said. Robin slowly nodded.

"Okay, well… here… let me explain," Robin said sitting on her bed next to her.

2 hours later…

Cyborg and Raven had finished doing thorough scans of Starfire. It was apparent that Slade had injected her with something that made her forget. However, she could retain memory for up to one day, and when she went to sleep, she forgot everything. Cyborg had tried practically a billion times to Robin about this, but he still refused to believe it. But in the 2 hours that they had spent, Robin had explained to Starfire everything that had happened.

"And Robin, were you… something closer?" Starfire asked widening her eyes. Robin gave a weak smile.

"No, Star. Nothing else other than best friends," Robin said slowly. He hoped it was more. He really did. But Starfire probably didn't feel the same for him. In truth, she had forgotten him entirely. He sighed. "We should be getting to breakfast," he said taking her hand. She smiled.

"Robin, I thank you for reminding me of your ways," Starfire said with a smile. They headed together back down into the common room. By then, Beast Boy had heard of everything.

"Oh, hey," Beast Boy said trying to muster a smile. The whole gang had been depressed, except for Starfire. She didn't remember the good times they had.

"Starfire, I'll be back," Robin said. He needed some time alone. He walked back down the hallway and into his room. He sat on his bed and thought of the days events that had happened. Starfire had lost her memory. She had no remembrance of him at all. 'How am I going to tell her how I feel for her then?' Robin thought to himself. 'I never even got to tell her…' he felt stupid now. Stupid for being so shy and embarrassed to say something. 'I just want her to be alright,' his thoughts trailed off as there was a knock on his door. "Who is it?" he yelled. Beast Boy walked in.

"Hey. Look, don't take things so hard on yourself," Beast Boy said. He sat down next to Robin.

"But it was all my fault, Beast Boy. Had I not gone after Slade, then… maybe… Starfire would still be here with us," Robin said.

"Robin… don't… it's not all your fault. You just have to figure something out," Beast Boy said getting up. "Anyways, I've got to get going. I promised Cy I'd beat him at the Game Station. I'll talk to you later." Robin nodded as he left.

"I have to get her back. I'll do anything. Anything all for her," Robin said. He then began to think of ways to try to get Starfire's memory back… most of which included causing pain and suffering to Slade. But he also knew that he wanted to tell Star how he felt. He began to think of a way to get Starfire to figure it all out… he just hoped it would work…

So what'd you think? Drop by a nice review please! Thankiez! To Be Continued. Love, lala.


	2. Best Day of My Life

Hola people! I am here with chapter 2 since I had a bunch of AWESOME reviews from all of you guys! Thankiez sooo much! I love you all!

Terra: Hey! Thanks for the review! It's awesome! You're awesome! Bwahaah! Ahaha… so anyways, here's the update you've been waiting for!

Illegally blonde: Thanks for the review!

Jialiching: Thanks! Here's an update!

SuperrachiE: Hey! Thanks for the review and here's a new chapter… hope you still like!

AnimationWickedRaven: I thank you for the review and hopefully it will stay promising! Ahah.

blufirestar: Thanks for the "constructive criticism" lol. I guess that's what I get for writing a story at midnight after not getting two weeks of rest from school… LOL. I'll try to keep things more clear next time. Yea, I was going to have Robin wake up and I was like "woops" and then I was just like forget it and added it later. So, I'll try to keep things more clear like I said earlier. Thanks for the review!

RobinStarfire: Thanks for taking the time to write up a review! I hope you like the next chapter!

samanthe2121: Thanks for the review! Hope you didn't have to wait too long!

AvePlateada: Hey! Thankiez! I promise you, it will get fluffy soon… knowing me… I try to keep the plot first… but add in a LOT of fluffiness 'cuz I love it myself. Ahah.

Neko Starfire: Thanks for the rev!

Strodgfrgf: Heya! Well, yea, I must admit, it gets a little teary-eyed, but I promise you that it will still be cute! Ahah.

BBcrazed: Thankz for the awesome review! Yea, here's a new chapter and update!

April4rmH-town: HEYA BUDDY! LOBZ. Anyways, thanks for the commentary! I LOVED it! I agree that "thing" was… uhh… yea… ahha. I couldn't figure it out either… lobz. So hopefully this chapter won't disappoint you, thankiez once again! Ps. I still loooved the commentary!

cottoncandyclouds: Thanks for the review… that threat was a little fuh-reaky! I guess I'll be updating for the rest of my life from now until I die because I'd much rather live! I'm too young to die! Ahaha. Lobz. Thankeiz!

So thanks for all your awesome reviews! I hope this next chapter won't disappoint you… I LOVE YOU ALL! So, here's your next chapter!

Chapter Two: **Just to tell you, this chapter takes place later in the afternoon! Robin is working out after assuring himself of his wonderful plan and Starfire is in sickbay.**

Robin kicked the punchbag as hard as he could. All the sweat beads only reminded him of how much he hated Slade. He continued to kick the punchbag until it began spinning so furiously, Robin began to get dizzy himself. He was training, like he normally was, but this time, way more vigorously but that was only because he was trying to kick Slade's butt and get Starfire's memory back. He headed back towards his room and fell on the bed in a big heap. He took a couple of deep breaths before heading back out. He was going to go visit Starfire in the infirmary to see if she was okay.

He slowly walked in. There, sitting on the bed was Starfire, looking like her innocent self. Except this time, her eyes were not shining like they were always… she had a look of fear on her. One that Robin had never seen before… she looked alone. Robin walked towards her.

"Hey," he said softly to her sitting on the bed next to her. Starfire turned to look at him.

"Robin," she said slowly looking at him. He took his hands in hers.

"Starfire, do you have any remembrance of who you were before?" he asked.

"I have memories that I was an alien, and I know my name. But I am afraid that I do not remember any of this… or of you," Starfire said. The last part was a whisper. Robin tried to look at her directly in the eyes. Even with his mask, he felt like he couldn't look at them. They were too sad. He wanted the cheery-natured alien back. He finally decided now was his time for him to start on his plan. Sure, Raven would most likely be mad because she wanted to run a couple more tests on her, but he thought she would still live.

"Hey Starfire?" Robin asked her, "Would you like to come with me?"

"May I ask where?" Starfire asked.

"I'll show you," Robin whispered. She gave a small smile and he helped pull her up and they walked out.

"Where ya going?" Cyborg asked. He had his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to go show Star something. Hopefully, it might help her remember," Robin said leading her out the door.

"Have fun," Cyborg said with a sly grin. Robin rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. He then led Starfire to where he had parked the R-cycle.

"Put this on," he told Starfire handing her a helmet. Starfire put it on and sat down behind him. "You might want to hold on," Robin added as they sped off. Right when he pressed the brakes, Starfire immediately put her arms around his waste. Robin gave a small smile.

When they finally got there, Robin put the brakes on and led Starfire out. They were at the beach and it was in the afternoon. There weren't many people there. They walked down together down the beach watching the water. The waves were gently rippling and were a greenish-bluish color. The sun was setting and the sky was a yellow orange color. Robin and Starfire sat down and watched the sunset together.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Robin asked turning to her. She was so beautiful.

"I am unsure of what your planet would consider it, but on my planet of Tamaran, such a beautiful place could only be shown when you are with the one you love," Starfire said. She didn't turn to look at Robin. She just merely watched the sunset. Then, she sighed softly and smiled. "I would like to thank you for showing me this, Robin."

"No problem, Star," Robin said. He then looked at his communicator, "Let's go home. It's going to be late soon and the others will wonder where we went." Starfire nodded and they headed back towards the tower.

After dinner….

Starfire and Robin walked together down the hallway after dinner. They were both bloated and were talking about the day they had had together. "Well, here I am, Star. Night," Robin said. He was just about to walk in when Starfire said something.

"Robin… if I… forgot you tomorrow… please do not take it serious," Starfire said. "I want to tell you that I had a fun day today, and if any of our previous days when I still had my memory was like this, I believe I had lived a perfect life." She looked a little anxious.

"Don't worry about it, Star," Robin said. He smiled at her and walked into his room as Starfire walked into hers. He smiled to himself once he was inside. 'Today was possibly the best day of my life,' Robin said. His plan was working. Hopefully, if he spent time with Starfire, she would eventually come to remember him and the other titans. "Night, Star. I love you," he muttered to himself as he got into bed. And with that, he fell fast asleep. 'Slade can't stop me. I'm going to get her back.'

The Next Morning….

Starfire was taking her daily walk around the garden when Robin popped out from behind a large bush.

"Morning!" he said cheerily. He wanted to see if she remembered him. Starfire looked confused.

"I am sorry. I do not believe I have met you yet," Starfire said, "In fact, I am unsure of where I am right now." She looked around uncertainly.

"Starfire, I'm Robin, you're friend. And, you're a member of the teen titans, a group of crime-fighting teens. We have other friends too, like Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg," Robin said. He began to sound a little sad again. He had not expected Starfire to remember entirely, but he hadn't expected her to forget everything also.

"Then how come I do not remember you?" she asked him. Robin then explained to her about Slade and what he did. Starfire made an "O" with her mouth.

"May you introduce our friends to me, friend Robin?" she said looking at him. Robin smiled and offering his hand and she took it.

"It'll be my pleasure, Star," Robin said.

After about 20 minutes of introductions…

"So, those are your friends," Robin said. Starfire grinned at them all. None of the other titans had been happy either lately. They all missed Starfire's cheeriness, but still respected her all the same. Then, the alarm rang.

"Starfire, it would be best if you waited here," Robin said, "We'll be back."

"Very well. I shall be waiting here," Starfire said sitting on the couch as she watched them all leave. She then sighed. Something was so familiar about them, but she wasn't sure what. 'They must have truly been my friends to have accepted me into such a beautiful place,' she thought to herself as she stared at the beautiful view.

Meanwhile with Robin and the others…

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled. Cyborg let out a blast from his arm.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" Raven yelled letting go of a fire hydrant as it hit the enemy, Plasmus. He began to cry in agony as Beast Boy turned himself into a bird and tried to distract him. Then, Robin took out a couple of his freezing discs and threw it. Plasmus was defeated.

"Something was too easy about that," Robin muttered to himself as they waited for the police.

"You're right. Something's fishy here," Cyborg said, "And it's not BB here," he added. Raven nodded in agreement.

"You think somebody might be distracting us from something?" Raven asked.

"More like someone," Robin yelled as he ran back to get on his R-cycle to go check on Starfire. "I'm going to go check on Star. You guys stay here and wait for the police!"

"You know, sometimes I worry about that guy," Cyborg said watching him leave.

"He's just protective. We all know they had feelings for each other before this. Robin must've been really hard on himself," Beast Boy said.

"Well, whatever's wrong with Star, we can't help her with it. Robin has to find a cure for her himself. Slade's injection he gave her… we don't have an antidote to cure her with," Raven said. Cyborg and Beast Boy turned to her now.

"You mean, we don't have anything that can help her remember?" Cyborg said to her looking in awe. Raven shook her head no. "Well, don't tell Robin."

"Yea," Beast Boy added.

"You guys, I think… no I know… we're not meant to find a cure for Starfire. I think… something in my head is telling me that it's Robin's job to find an antidote. Then, everything can be all sunshine and birds singing again," Raven said. Beast Boy looked at her weird.

"Sunshine and birds singing?" he asked questioningly. Raven gave him a look that said "if you tell anybody I said that, you're life will having nothing but pure death in its future". Beast Boy gulped.

Rejoining Robin and Starfire…

"Starfire! Starfire!" Robin yelled. She wasn't in the common room. She wasn't in the hallway or her room. "Starfire! Starfire!" She wasn't anywhere in the tower. Robin thought to himself. 'Where could she possibly be?' he wondered in alarm. Then, it came to him. He ran back out and onto his motorcycle heading towards the beach. If she wasn't there, he wasn't sure where else she could be.

The beach…

Starfire sat there. Her arms hugging her legs as she watched the waves. Today, they were calm and peaceful. Filled with serenity. "Starfire?" she turned to see Robin panting.

"Robin?" Starfire asked. She motioned for him to come sit next to her.

"You could've waited for one of us to come back before you went. I was so worried," Robin said. Starfire looked guiltily down at the sand.

"I am very sorry, Robin. I just…" her voice drifted off.

"That's alright Star. I understand. Umm, Star?" Robin asked her. She looked at him and cocked her head to one side.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"Did you, you know… want to go out with me tomorrow?" Robin asked her. "I have an idea."

"But Robin, I belive that by tomorrow… I might forget you," Starfire said. Tears began to form in her beautiful green eyes.

"That's why I have an idea. Do you trust me?" Robin asked her. Starfire smiled and nodded her eyes.

"Good," was all Robin said tucking a piece of hair behind her ears. He leaned in and she mirrored him.

"Ahem," a voice said behind them. Robin and Starfire both opened their eyes. There was Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy all smiling big. Robin cleared his throat.

"I have some work to do at home," he muttered before helping Starfire up. He hated the fact that she couldn't fly or shoot starbolts. He helped put the helmet on her head and they followed the T-car back towards the tower.

Back at Titans Tower…

Robin began getting to work on what he was going to give Star tomorrow. He considered it to be a brilliant idea. He finally found what he was looking for at the bottom of his old drawer. He took it out and began to cough a little bit as the dust came up with the camera. He put in a couple of batteries and walked outside. "Hey, Beast Boy, Cy! Can you come help me with this?" he asked.

"What are you going to do?" Beast Boy said examining the video camera.

"I'm going to do something for Starfire," Robin said, "I'm hoping it'll help her remember." Cyborg shrugged.

"Alright man," he said.

"By the way, where is Starfire?" Robin asked. He didn't want her here.

"Raven had agreed to take her to the mall and show her around for a while. Amazing isn't it?" Cyborg said turning on the camera in BB's hands.

"I think she's just sad," Beast Boy said.

"Well, let's finish filming this before they come back. I still have to edit it," Robin said. "I just hope she likes it when she watches it tomorrow," he thought to himself.

So what'd you guys think? Well, drop by a review! I hope I didn't disappoint you all! Tell me what you think! I still wonder… will Starfire like it tomorrow when she watches it? Or will Robin just make a big mistake? Well, drop by a review and I hope you guys all liked it! Thankiez! Luv, - lala forever


	3. I Cannot Love You Anymore

Heya people! Thanks for all the **awesome** reviews! Sorry I haven't been updating! I had some other stuff on my mind that I had to finish up along with volleyball practice and stuff. So, I hope I didn't keep you all waiting for so long! Thanks! And when you're done, please drop by a review and tell me what you think!

Illegally Blonde: Thanks for the awesome review! I hope you had fun at your grans!

samanthe2121: Hey! Thankiez!

Moonfire: Thanks so much for your awesome review! You'll just have to wait to see what happens next!

Inutitant12: Hey! Thanks! I'll keep that in mind!

AnimationWickedRaven: Thanks for the review! Hope you still keep liking it!

April4rmH-town: holaz buddy! Thankiez again! Luv ya!

kay jolyn: Thank you so much for the great review! I hope you keep liking it!

SuperrachiE: You'll just have to see if she likes the video or not! Thanks!

sugarland31: Thanks for the rev! Here's an update!

So without further ado let's see if Starfire enjoyed the video or not:

Starfire's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight hit her eyes. She yawned slightly and stretched in her bed. She suddenly sat up abruptly. 'Where am I?' she thought. Starfire looked at her bedside and saw a video there labeled "For Starfire." She took it and walked outside with it. There, sitting on the couch were four other people there. "Who… who are you?" she asked.

"Just watch the video. It might explain a couple of things," Robin said motioining for her to put it in. Starfire bent down and put the video into the player and backed up to go sit on the couch.

**Good Morning, Star. **

**I'm Robin, and this is Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. ** (The video switched from Titan to titan as they each gave a little wave and smile.)

**We're the Teen Titans. We fight criminals and we live together in this one big ol' giant T. And we've got everything from big screen television, to the biggest kitchen you can ever see, and even more. But you might not remember this because you were given a shot. This shot was given by Slade. **(At this moment, a picture of Slade appeared in the screen.)

**He injected you with something that caused you to forget us, Star. So, we made up this video. **(Robin turned to look at Star and saw her give a small gasp. Then, the tears began to fall down slowly as she watched all the pictures of them together.)

**So anyways, Star. Hey, I'm Cyborg. Your awesome robotic friend. Robin made this video for you because he wanted you to remember. And we helped. You probably really don't remember, but you and loverboy, here, had sort of a little romance relationship. But we won't go that far. Hehe. **(the camera went to Robin who at that moment in time was blushing a little bit.)

**STARFIRE! I'm Beast Boy, your sexy buddy that all the ladies want. **(Beast Boy's eyebrows moved up and down as he said this.) **So it's really horrible that you lost your memory of us, but we're trying to find a cure. So don't worry! Well, here's Raven! Bye!**

**Hi. It's Raven here. I'm your goth friend here. And I just want you to know, Star, we all really miss you. The real you. And like Cyborg said, here, Robin especially. Well, we all miss you. I have nothing more to say. **

The tape stopped and Starfire turned to look at them. Her eyes were now red and the tears were streaming down like a waterfall. "Please, I must… be alone for right now," Starfire said getting up to leave. She was going to go to the roof to go think.

On the roof, Starfire sniffed a little more and looked up at the water. She sighed. 'I have no memory of this at all. How come?' she thought.

"Need company?" a voice said behind her. It was Robin.

"Robin, I would like to thank you… for the video," Starfire said.

"No problem," Robin said. "So, are you alright?"

"I am… fine. I just presume I need time to think," Starfire said. She turned to look at Robin. "Robin?"

"Yea, Star?" Robin asked her softly.

"Were you and I really… in a romantic situation?" Starfire asked looking into his mask. Robin chuckled slightly.

"Let's say it was a wish I had. But we never got to it," Robin said.

"Truly?" Starfire asked him.

"Well, yea. How come?" Robin asked her.

"I was wondering. That is all," Starfire said, "Is there any way that I can get my memory back?"

"Well, we're trying to find a cure right as you speak. Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Hmm?" she aked looking at the morning sky. The clouds were gently moving across the sky.

"Did you, want to… go and… eat today. You know, just the two of us," Robin asked her. He looked hopeful.

"You mean as a first date?" Starfire asked him.

"Umm, sorta," Robin said rubbing the back of his neck. He remembered the other times they had at the beach.

"Very well Robin," Starfire said smiling at him.

"Great, so, why don't you get ready and I'll see you in the common room in about 20 minutes?" Robin asked.

"Okay," Starfire said softly still smiling at him. She got up to leave, but Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her over into a soft kiss.

"Sorry," Robin said after they broke the kiss.

"That is… alright," she said blushing slightly.

20 minutes later in the common room…

"Yo, we're still on call though. If your alarm calls, come over here. We need to make sure she's safe here. Alright?" Cyborg asked her. Robin nodded in agreement.

"C'mon, Star," he said to the alien girl who had just walked into the room. He grabbed her hand and they headed out for the R-cycle. "Hold on," he said starting the motorcycle.

At the restaurant…

"Robin I have never see anything so beautiful," Starfire said. The restaurant was outdoor and they were waiting for their lunch. There was a beautiful white fountain that their table was by and Starfire was admiring it. Robin smiled and stared at her. She was beautiful. "What are you staring at?" she asked him turning back at him.

"Nothing," Robin said hastily as the waiter came with the food.

5 minutes later…

Robin's communicator came on. "Starfire, we… I mean I… have an alert. We have to get you back to the tower," Robin said grabbing her hand. He grabbed some cash and put it on the table to cover the cost of the food. They left and arrived at Titans Tower in a few short minutes. "Starfire, please… stay here. And no more going to the beach alone! Just stay here!" Robin yelled as he and Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven left.

"Oh, look. It's Robin and his little posse. Where's your little sunshiney friend?" a deep voice asked.

"SLADE! GIVE ME THE ANTIDOTE!" Robin commanded as he threw a couple of bird-a-rangs.

"Robin, Robin, Robin. Why would I give it to you? I mean, after all. She is," Slade said.

"IS WHAT!" Cyborg yelled as he attempted to punch him.

"Is Robin's weakness of course," Slade said dodging all of the punches.

"Azarath metrion ZYNTHOS!" Raven yelled as she attempted to throw a car at Slade's way. He used his fist and crushed all of the cars.

"Woah. How'd you do that!" Beast Boy asked staring in awe.

"I'm a magician," Slade said easily. "Well, my work is done here. Robin, if you truly want the antidote, you have to destroy me. But, we all know that won't happen," Slade said with a light chuckle. He threw something and smoke appeared. By the time it faded away, he was gone.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Robin yelled.

"Dude, we'll find him again, okay? No use in yelling now. He might be anywhere," Beast Boy said.

"Yea," Robin muttered and they headed back towards Titans tower.

At Titans Tower later in the afternoon at around 10…

"Is it working?" Robin demanded as he looked annoyed at Cyborg. Cyborg was holding up a video recorder.

"Sorry, man. Damage done. You're going to have to go out and buy a new one," Cyborg said.

"How can it not be working? We just used it yesterday," Robin said. "Damn. There's no store that's open right now. I'll just have to do something else."

"You do that," Beast Boy said, "Figure something else out for tomorrow. Me and Cy will go and buy a new one tomorrow morning."

"How did you even break it?" Raven asked Robin.

"I have no idea," Robin said. "Has anybody seen Star?"

"She went to sleep," Cyborg said. "Said something about being tired."

The next morning…

"You are kidding, right?" Raven asked Robin.

"No, I'm not. I want to spend time with her, but I want to try something different. If it doesn't work, then we'll go back to the video. C'mon, Raven. Please?" Robin asked. Raven sighed.

"Fine," Raven said.

"YES!" Robin yelled jumping up into the air and smiling.

In Starfire's bedroom…

Starfire opened her eyes and gave a yawn. She got up, startled and got out of her bed. 'Where am I?' she thought. Outside in the common room, she thought she heard something.

"OW! NO! Please STOP!" a guy's voice shouted.

"HAHAHA!" another voice said. It sounded like a female. Starfire ran in and saw the female hitting the guy. The guy was seriously losing and was screaming and shouting. After about 2 seconds, Starfire couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop! Please! Stop!" she shouted. She then looked around and spotted and baseball bat lying on the floor. Starfire took it and began to run towards the girl. "STOP IT!" she demanded as she hit the girl on the floor.

"Ow OW OWWW!" the girl on the floor said. She got up and ran away, trying to avoid Starfire's hits from the bat.

"ROBIN YOU WILL PAY!" the girl said. Starfire rushed over to the guy, who was Robin.

"Are you alright?" she asked him gingerly helping him up.

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me. I'm Robin," Robin said offering his hand to Starfire to shake.

"I am Starfire," the girl said. "Umm, I am unsure. Where am I?"

"Don't worry about that. I'm just wondering… do you want to go to the theme park with me today?" Robin asked. Starfire stared at him. 'He seems so famililar, yet, I do not remember him at all. But something inside tells me to trust him,' Starfire debated in her head.

"Yes, that would be very wonderful," she said softly smiling at him.

At the theme park…

"Robin, this is the best day of my life. I have never enjoyed such a wondrous place," Starfire said smiling at him. They were on the ferris wheel and staring at the ocean. Robin slowly took his hands and put them on her face and leaned in to kiss her. When they pulled apart, Starfire said "Nothing beats a first kiss." Robin smiled slightly and leaned in again.

Titans Tower at around 1 in the morning…

"DUDE! Do you KNOW how dangerous that was!" Beast Boy yelled at Robin.

"Yes, yes. I know alright? It was just an idea. I promise I won't do it again," Robin said. His hands were in his face.

"Robin, you owe me big. You never mentioned that she might do that," Raven said holding an ice pack to her head.

"What'd Robin make you do?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"Pretend that I was beating him up. Little did he know that his little crush here would take a BAT AND START WHACKING ME WITH IT," Raven yelled back at him. Everybody whimpered all except for Beast Boy who was laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Beast Boy laughed maniacally.

Back in Starfire's Room…

"Robin…" Starfire muttered. No wonder the name had sound so familiar. She was in her room. She has been in there, pretending to sleep, but listened. 'Oh, Raven, I am so sorry,' she said quietly. She had been awake there, and listening to the conversation. She now knew what she must do. "Robin, I think I am in love with you but… I must… break up with you. I cannot love you anymore. I am sorry," she said. Starfire closed her eyes tightly shut and didn't look at all forward to the next day coming.

So what'd you think? Well, drop by a review and Thankiez! Hope you liked it! If not, then I hope the next chapter will be better. Thanks! Btw, thanks Inutitant12 for the idea! Luv ya all! Luv always, -lala


	4. I'm Coming Back

Heya people! Sorry I haven't updated for a while… again! I seriously was going to, but then a couple of things came up like journalism class and stuff which took up a lot of time and stuff, but thanks to it, I came up with a couple of new ideas for some stories. So anyways, thanks and once again, I'm sorry. So, here's a chapter! Oh and btw, please review on your way out!

abby: guess we'll just have to see!

mr rogers: im sorry, couldn't get what you were going to say!

AnimationWickedRaven: Thanks for the review!

Inutitant12: Holaz! Well, thanks for the awesome review and I hope you keep enjoying this!

Samanthe2121: Thanks!

Illegally Blonde: Hello! Thanks for the review, btw, I've always wanted to know, what is England like? I've always wanted to go there instead of being stuck here in stuffy old Los Angeles, California!

april4rmH-town: heya! I'll just save what I'm going to say for our emails! Luv ya! Oh and thanks! Ahah

So without further ado, here's another chapter I hope y'all will like!

As she woke up in the morning, she looked on her bedside. It was a tape. Curiously popping it into the player after going outside, she watched. The tears came swelling out again and at the end, there was a message for her.

**p.s by the time you're finished with this video, I'll be at the zoo. Please meet me there. I love you.**

Starfire got up from the couch and turned around to look at her friends. "Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy," she said as she took a close look at each of them. They gave her weak smiles each.

"How you feeling, girl?" Cyborg said as he came up to tightly embrace her. Starfire returned the hug.

"I am feeling well. Please, I must go see Robin. I wish to tell him something," Starfire said. There was something in her voice… like somber. It sounded sad and could break anybody's heart.

The Zoo a few 20 minutes later…

"Robin?" Starfire said slowly approaching a young boy with his back turned to her.

"Hey. Morning, Star!" Robin said as she watched him throw a fish into the air and a dolphin flipped up and took it and dove back into the water.

"Good morning," she said staring at the ground.

"You okay?" Robin asked. He came up to her. Normally, ever since the video, he noticed she was sad afterwards, but she should have been alright by now.

"RobinIwishtobreakupwithyou," she said very fast. Robin stared. He didn't understand her.

"What did you say?" Robin asked her.

"I said… I said… I said that I wish to break up with you," she said still finding interest in the floor.

"But why?" Robin asked. The tears were beginning to come up in his face too.

"Robin, I truly love you but I do not wish for you to suffer. If… what if you do not ever find a cure and I will forever be like this? I do not want you to feel as if you must help me. Enjoy your life, Robin," Starfire said finally looking at him. Her eyes were beginning to become red and the tears were gently falling.

"Starfire, we will find a cure," Robin said taking her hands in his.

"But what if we do not?" Starfire asked pulling away. "I am sorry, Robin. I love you, though. Please know that." Robin bowed his head and sighed.

"You're sure this is what you want?" he asked her.

"Positive," Starfire said. She looked back at him and said "Robin, wait. May I have one last first kiss?" Robin turned away and shook his head.

"No," he muttered. He couldn't stand the thought of her not being his. Of course he should've told her yes, but he couldn't bring himself to. Robin knew that he would miss running his hand through her hair and smiling whenever they kissed. He turned back to see if she was still there, but she was gone. Starfire had literally walked away from his life.

Titans Tower…

Starfire ran back towards her room and onto her bed, letting the tears finally come out. Her pillow was slowly becoming drenched, but her tears were still coming out. 'I had never wished to hurt Robin,' Starfire thought as she continued being lost in her thoughts.

"I'm leaving," a gruff voice said carrying a suitcase into the common room.

"You're WHAT!" three voices came from behind the couch. It was Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy.

"I'm leaving," Robin said. He stopped by the door.

"Dude, you can't! You're in charge! How come! What about Starfire!" Beast Boy asked.

"Cyborg, you're in charge. Starfire told me that she wanted to break up with me. I… I don't want myself to be in her problems if she doesn't want to remember me anymore," Robin said. He pulled the suitcase gently and was one foot away from the door.

"Rob, you can't leave! We should go find her cure!" Cyborg said. He gave a weak smile and Robin slowly shook his head.

"There's no point for me to be here. I'm sure you guys will do fine without me," and with that, he closed the door and the titans just stood there with their mouths open.

"We have to stop him," Raven finally said. Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded their heads.

"But how?" they asked her together.

"I have no idea," Raven said. She turned back towards her book, but in secret, was thinking in her brain.

Rejoining Robin…

He started his motorcycle and sped off onto the freeway.

"Starfire, if I ever made you sad, I'm sorry," he kept repeating in his head as he dashed past cars. His mind kept buzzing with the information.

"**So you do not mind having a friend that is a girl?" her voice hand sounded so soft and so were her hands. He knew that right now was the time to show his feelings.**

"**Life is full of amazing things," it was Starfire who had convinced him that there was more to life than being an over obsessive superhero. **

"**One more dance couldn't hurt," Robin's voice rang out in his own ears. He wanted to dance with Starfire. And he got to... he thought about it. He also missed all the time she called out to him, all the times that she hugged him.**

'Oh hell,' he thought. Robin breaked on his motorcycle halfway on the freeway. The cars following him breaked suddenly erupting a series of screeching noises. He turned and went back towards titans tower.

"I'm coming, Star," he muttered as he zoomed back. "I'm going to stop Slade and then I'm going to get your memory back."

Gack. This has got to be the shortest chapter I've ever written… but I wanted to stop here. The next chapter, which will be the last, will be much longer. So, please review and I really hope you all enjoyed that. Oh and don't forget, REVIEW!

P.S. I'm really sorry it was so short. I just have to head over to volleyball and I wanted to stop here… the suspense possibly? Ahah. Well, thanks! Oh and don't forget! REVIEW! This has got to be like the 20th time I said this. Ahha.


	5. The End

Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are all awesome. Sorry I couldn't answer to them all, but I have a bunch of work to do today because I start class soon and everything and then I have volleyball practice and my journalism homework to do and then I have to go exercise because I have a wedding soon and I'm in it… so…. Here's an update. It's the last chapter of this story. I really wanted it to be longer, but with time and everything… I was also thinking of a sequel, but I'm not sure. So, drop by a review and till then.

Starfire closed her eyes and allowed the tears to drip from her face. On Tamaran, if she cried, it was considered a weakness, but she didn't care. She had let Robin go and she was sad over that. All of the sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked trying to wipe away the tears.

"Hello, Starfire," a familiar deep voice said opening the door, although it was locked.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" Starfire gasped as she got up off the bed. The medicine had made her powerless, and she couldn't defend herself.

"I am Slade… the one that made you lose your memory. And I'm here to take you away," Slade said simply leaning against the wall. Starfire's eyes grew wide open, but then she closed them tightly and shook her head.

"I have no other point in living. I have lost the one that I love," Starfire muttered.

"But my dear, there is so much more to life. Come with me," he motioned for her to come towards him. His eyes gave an expression that made her want to come towards him.

"There is much more to life," she said slowly walking towards him.

"STOP!" a voice said opening the door. Both of them turned to look towards it and there was Robin panting for breath. "Don't you dare touch her!" he said.

"Robin, Robin, Robin," Slade said repeatedly. He gave his evil smile… the one that curved upwards on the ends and tapped a pocket on his shirt. "The only way you're going to save her is through this antidote and you're never going to get that," he said softly. Robin rushed towards him, but Slade quickly moved out of the way causing Robin to crash into the wall. Starfire gasped and rushed towards Robin.

"Robin," she said. He opened his eyes and saw just in time that Slade was pointing something at her.

"Get out of here!" Robin yelled pushing her out of the way and moving himself missing Slade's blast. He jumped back up and attempted to hit Slade in the chest. The blow sent him flying backwards, and he got up and adjusted his mask.

"You really think you could stop me?" Slade asked as he got back up.

"Yes," Robin said grinding his teeth with him.

"Don't be a stubborn ass. Just leave like you were supposed to. Don't waste your breath on something you're never going to get. Like this antidote over here," Slade smiled at him.

"I will get it!" Robin yelled at him hitting him again this time in the stomach. Slade mirrored his move just in time for Robin to yelp in pain before he was able to hit Slade.

They went a few more rounds before Slade finally spoke again.

"Do you remember what I taught you when you were my apprentice?" Slade asked. Robin slowly nodded his head. Then, the thought came to him. He smiled a little.

"I don't need your help, Slade. I need somebody else's," he smiled and turned his focus to Starfire. "Starfire, you remember me, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," she said shortly avoiding his gaze. He opened his eyes wide and hoped that she would understand.

"Starfire, I love you. And I know you don't want to see me again and stuff, but we can find the antidote… and you'll be okay," Robin said. It was his last attempt and he was getting pretty desperate.

"Antidote," she repeated. She was right behind Slade. That was when a thought came back to her.

**They were on the Ferris wheel. **

"**Life is full of amazing things," she had told Robin. **

Starfire smiled softly and looked at Slade and became instantly angry.

"You took away my life!" she yelled at him. Her hands begun to glow and everybody gasped.

"My powers… they're falling apart!" Slade said. She hit him from the back with a starbolt and he fell, surprised from the power. The antidote fell out of his pocket and rolled towards Robin. He grabbed it and rushed towards Starfire.

"Drink it!" he ordered opening the bottle and she immediately drank it. Starfire closed her eyes and opened them again a few minutes later.

"Robin?" she whispered. He nodded slowly and spoke softly in her ear.

"Starfire, are you… do you… remember now?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"Yes, I think… I believe I am all better now," she said smiling at him. "But, Robin, you… came back."

"Yea. I don't think I could've forgiven myself if I didn't," Robin said taking her hands in his. At the same exact time, however, they remembered Slade and turned back towards him. Robin smiled and bent down and took out his communicator and called the other titans.

"Hey, when did you come back!" Beast Boy asked. Robin just shrugged.

"You guys think you can take care this for now?" Robin asked as he led Starfire out of the room towards the common room.

"Sure," Cyborg said smiling. "Awww, they're so cute."

"Shut up," Raven said. But inside, she was happy for them too.

Outside in the common room…

"Listen, Star. I'm sorry for everything," Robin said.

"Robin, it is not your fault. You did everything for me, including the videos. For that I am truly thankful," Starfire smiled at him.

"It was nothing," Robin said blushing a little bit.

"We shall rejoice and I shall recite you the poem of gratitude. All 6000 verses!" Starfire said clapping her hands. Robin gave a small sigh, but smiled all the same. The real Starfire was back. The real Starfire that had stolen his heart. He leaned back and amazingly, paid attention to the poem.

**The End**

I hope you guys liked it. There wasn't much more for the ending… I might change it if I could… I hope you liked it though. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. If anything, I will most likely change it… if I have time soon. So, I'll talk to you all later. Till then! Luv ya! Baiz! Luv always, -lala


End file.
